


The Fallen Angel

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a simple woman who have a normal job (isn't being a famous make-up counted?) just being ask-- more like being force to be a model for one runway?This is a Victoria Secret and Miraculous Ladybug AU.





	The Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, never thought that I will write about VS event and MLB. This story still lingers on my mind for how many damned hours, so I just need to let it out and shit.
> 
> So, what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!!

Marinette put the hairpin on her lips, while grabbing a powder brush, patting it to the blush then applied to her model's cheeks. 

"Done," she finally said then the model named Rosalina, opened her eyes and smiled at the mirror. 

"Amazing as always, Marinette." She said looking intently at the mirror, admiring at the make-up artist works. 

"Nah, you're already pretty, sweetheart. Now, stand up and rock that runway." Marinette grinned to her that earned a smile from Rosalina. 

"Finally! Make me pretty, honey." Francisca said while sitting at the chair, Marinette smiled and do her magic. 

Tonight is the hectic night for Marinette and the staff. The chemical smell lingered in the air, and humid air make seems hotter at the large room. Many people are bustling especially to those gorgeous models wearing a beautiful lingeries and underwears. Yes, this is VS Fashion Night. The famous underwear apparel that every woman adored. 

Marinette grab her cold bottled water and chug it down. She furrowed her eyebrow when the sweat fall down on her face. She can hear the booming music outside and clapping outside. 

She closed the cap when the models returned at the backstage. She let out a breathe and wipe her sweat by a towel. 

She licked her dry lips and smiled at the approaching model.

_It seems it will be a long night._

 

***

 

"Damn, VS' models are really deserved called angels." Nino praised while looking at the walking beautiful models. 

"Should I report this to your fiancee?" Adrien asked that earned a fear and betrayal eyes from his best bud. He just rolled his eyes on that.

"Dude, you really just sell me out?" Nino complained. Adrien knows that Nino loves his girlfriend too much, but he knows that his best bud will be submissive towards to his fierce and beautiful soon-to-be wife.

"Maybe... If Alya gonna ask me, then I'll say the truth." Adrien said, while looking at the runway, ignoring his friend's mocking betrayal. The music continues to play when the models are now gone, and the audience started to chat about the design and especially the models. 

Adrien glance at his friend, and saw that the latter have a playful glint on his eyes.

"So... Any catches your eye?" 

Adrien clicked his tongue in annoyance while Nino just smirked at him.

"You know that I don't have a liking towards them." Adrien said that earned a raised brow from the person beside him.

"What? A model like you?" Nino mockingly asked, still raising his brow.

"Maybe but not this type of thing, if I dated one." Adrien answered truthfully. He wanted a person who's out of the modeling career or anything that involve about fashion. He dreamed to be with a simple woman who have a simple life, but if he dated a model, he have no against to that, only his against is this type of thing, like for example: this event.

"Ohhh... Bold models are not your type?" Nino asked again. 

"Yeah... I don't like when a girl flaunting their body." Adrien said, pursed his lips.

"Gentleman as ever, Agreste." Nino said and snickered to him. Once again, Adrien rolled his eyes on him.

***

 

Victoria Seira or Tikki pace at the room in panic and anxiety. She have a big problem. A big problem and she doesn't know how to solve it. 

The door opened and Tikki turned her head and saw her coworker and boyfriend, Adrianne Rex or Plagg, entered the room. She walk towards to him. 

"Any news?" Tikki asked and Plagg just sighed and shake his head. 

"Damn it! I thought that this night will be perfect! But she _fucking_ destroy it!" Tikki enraged and Plagg just went to her and hug her tightly. 

"Don't worry, love. We can find someone else." Plagg suggested that earned a glare to the person on his arms.

"What?! How can we find a substitute on this _damn_ minute?!" Tikki complained until a knock interrupt on her moment. 

The door opened, only to reveal Marinette. "Tikki--oh shit, sorry that I disturbed your moment but Shei--" 

Tikki look (more like analyzing) at the rambling Marinette. She could tell that Marinette have a potential on her, just wearing a white v-neck short sleeve t-shirt and a black skinny jeans that emphasize her long and shapely legs. Her body are in perfect fit and she figured it out that this girl always work out. She look to her face and suddenly, she clicked her tongue. 

She knows that Marinette is beautiful but she didn't know that she could be this captivating. 

_No wonder, Vincent always gushing about Marinette. What a wasted talent but we could use that._

Tikki once again look at Plagg, who just smirked at her. He _knows_ what she have been thinking. 

"Marinette," Tikki started and Marinette stopped rambling. She look at her and suddenly she feel a bad premonition. Her back suddenly started to drenched in sweat.

"Yes?" 

"Did you model?"

Marinette just blink to that and a few seconds, she hesitantly nodded.

"Did you know how to walk in the walkway? Catwalk, more like?" Tikki persistently asked making her back away in fear.

"Uhm.. Y-yeah.. Vincent taught me--" 

"Perfect! You'll be the substitute for the final walk." Tikki declared and Marinette just blank out.

While Plagg, just smiled at his beloved antics. He can't argue to her, plus her insight are always on point.

 

***

 

"Weird.." 

Nino muttered that earned an attention from his friend, Adrien.

"What?" 

"It seems that this time is taking longer." Nino said and Adrien just shrugged his shoulders.

"Its normal, because their clothes are extravagant that makes them alive and sexier." Adrien commented. Nino can onl. nod at that reasoning and muttered, 'I guess so,'.

The music started to boom and a song 'Roses' started to play. 

Bright colors can only could found at the runway and the audience started to clap at the sight. 

Few of the girls started to look at their way and wave at them. Adrien just smiled and Nino just whistled.

"It seems the ladies keep their eyes on you, Adrien. You should entertain them." Nino casually said while glancing at Adrien, he suddenly feel a pinch on his arms, Nino just snickered to that.

And then, the stage suddenly go black. Few minutes later, another music was played again and five girls started to walk.

"The final walk.." Nino said then look at the program. "Oh, there is a special guest," he added.

Before Adrien could reply, a beautiful lady started to walk at the long runway. His eyes widen at the unfamiliar face of the model.

She walks confidently with a smile on her lips. She is wearing something bad and wicked that fitted to the song. Black bra that adorned with red lace and a black laced underwear, behind her is a red transparent cloth that followed her trail. Adrien look up to the screen and saw a fascinating bluebell eyes and her sexy red lips, her black hair (or admiral colored?) that framed on her face.

He see her how she wickedly smirk, like she's proclaiming that she's a pretty bad girl. Adrien gulped to that. _What a temptress._

Adrien saw her turn around and still, he keep on his sight to her. He stiffen when she whipped her head on his direction.

She just raised her brow, and her lips turned into a flirty smirk. She gave him a wink and his heart suddenly started to skip. He could only wink in reply (on his remaining mental strength), that earned a laugh from her. 

 _Damn_ , how he wanted to hear that. 

When he saw her leave the runway, he was quite disappointed but still, he cannot calm down on his beating heart.

"He don't like bold girls, huh?" Nino mocked him and Adrien can't help but groaned to him.

**Author's Note:**

> That is done!!! Thank you for reading this short story!! Hope you like it and give it a kudos if you like it!
> 
> Edited Version


End file.
